bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Itazura Kori
| birthday = 28th October | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = White | blood type = A | unusual features = Silver Hair | affiliation = Heisekai, Eden | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = , Tomoko's Warder, Unofficial Leader of the Blades of Night's Veil | previous occupation = Fourteenth Seat, | team = Blades of Night's Veil | previous team = Shūten, 11th Division, Itazura's Squad | partner = Mariko Kori, Tomoko Saitou | previous partner = Tadashi Kori | base of operations = , Kori Estate | marital status = Single | relatives = Tadashi Kori (father) Yukimura Kori (mother) Mariko Kori (sister) Kusaka Kori (half-brother) Sojiro Kori (half-brother) | education = The Sansōzoku Garian Shinjo Gin Nakamura | status = Active | shikai = Ritoruitachi | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} :Smart, calculating, and a womanizer at heart. He's also as stubborn as a mule and a natural at ferreting out information. -- Kenji-Taichō. Itazura Kori (いたずらコリ, Kori Itazura), who is known almost exclusively as Zura (ずら) or by his Heisekian alias of Shin (脛, Sune), is a scion of the mostly destroyed Kori clan, as well as a aligned with Heisekai and, following the Collapse, Eden. He is famous throughout Heisekai as the Shinsōzoku (新相続, New Heir). Throughout Part II Itazura served under the captaincy of his father as a member of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, alongside Heiwajima Taira, Yūri Hiroshi, Fox Satonaka and his sister. He would eventually join his cousin, Kusaka, on a mission to Heisekai, where he would meet his future teachers. He aided them in averting civil war and drove Oda Kōhai underground, before then returning to the Seireitei. Per the beginning of Part III he is a seated officer of the 11th Division and the unofficial expert on all things Heisekian, often acting as a diplomat. The murder of Serena Natsume at the hands of the traitor Takahara Yasuhiro led Itazura to abandon the Gotei 13 once and for all, which drove him on a vengeful hunt to kill Takahara. This set in motion a series of events which eventually resulted in the death of Oda's premier Battle Doll, Itazura' rescue of Tomoko Saitou, and his staying in Heisekai as the latter's Warder. During the Collapse he, as well as his sister, where in Eden on a mission from Kusaka and, following the disastrous event, recovered in the now sealed-off realm after being healed by Kiyoko Takara. There he came to discover the possible doom that lay ahead, coming into the confidence of Nanashi Hiroshi and Kaien Shiba. After leaving Eden he formed the Blades of Night's Veil alongside Mariko in order to directly combat Oda Kōhai and Fericul Kōhai. Appearance Prior to the Collapse Itazura was a youth of lean-build with naturally snow-white-hair and blood-red eyes, both of which earned him his fair share of attention. He was also noted to be quite attractive. Whilst a member of his father's division in the Gotei 13 he donned standard Shinigami attire, but would later adopt a sleeveless kosode and a blank white haori symbolizing his position as a seated officer, as was customary under his father's captaincy. His adventures in Heisekai served to mature him for he gained a great deal of muscle following the training from the Sansōzoku, where he subsequently left the Gotei 13 to side with the Shūten. Itazura switched to a high-collared white-coloured jacket over a black T-shirt, a pair of fingerless black gloves with silver studding on the knuckles, a pair of black jeans secured by a complex sequence of belts, and a stout pair of leather steel-toe-capped boots with a fiery design on the outside. Upon awakening in Eden, Itazura's outfit was torn and tattered, and his skin still bore noticeable burns from the Collapse. His boyish-good-looks did not survive this event for the left side of his face bore noticeable scars that not even Kiyoko Takara could fully remove when she healed him. Following the Collapse Itazura suffered extreme burns to most of the left-hand side of his body, though much of the scarring was healed whilst he was unconscious in Eden. An exception to this where the twisted scars which ran the length of his face and the heavy scarring around his left shoulder that spanned much of his upper-back and upper left-arm, which he sometimes said still fells hot. He also seems to have inverted his prior colouring scheme; instead of a white jacket over a black shirt, he now wears a black jacket over a white shirt, though Itazura claims this is still the same jacket. Fujimoto speculates the garment turned black after soaking up so much of Takahara Yasuhiro's blood. In addition he dons a simple pair of white jeans whilst retaining his flame-designed leather boots. Time as Tomoko's Warder has also hardened him, for he is far more muscular than he was before. Personality Itazura, as a younger man, was a flirtatious rouge whose only goal was bedding as many women as he could as quickly as he could; he also managed to avoid being tied down like a pro, and often bragged of his "conquests" to his friends. Shin Nagakura once remarked that Itazura had bedded as many woman as Shin had eaten hot meals. The responsibility afforded him as a seated officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 did little to improve this attitude; it actually worked in his favour, as he was granted far more freedom of movement than he was allowed as an unseated officer and often skipped out on training to sleep around. The events surrounding the death of Serena Natsume and the Collapse that followed shortly afterwards, however, did much to change him. Following the unquantifiable degree of death and destruction brought about by the Collapse, not to mention the death of the only woman he was ever faithful to, Itazura seemingly embraced the battle lust of the Kori clan; this resulted in the darkening of his character by a noticeable margin. He was willing to put entire groups of thugs and criminals to the sword to sate his seemingly unquenchable drive for blood and death; he even condoned his actions, believing that rough men like him where required to do violence on behalf of others to maintain a fragile peace. History Itazura is the first-born of Captain Tadashi Kori of the 11th Division and Lieutenant Yukimura Kori of the 7th Division, as well as the nephew of Shin Nagakura, Riki Nagakura and Rika Nagakura. Two years after his birth he became the older brother of Mariko Kori, with whom he was immediately attached to. Itazura was rarely seen without his sister, carrying her on his back everywhere he went. In his youth he was reluctantly tutored by Garian Shinjo as a favour to his father and uncle, which makes Itazura one of the Seijin-trained. His sister instead received her early tutelage at Seta Girls' Academy, an institution Itazura admitted to having visited, albeit he was never caught. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Cat and Mouse arc *Crimson-haired Assassin and the Silver-tongued Student *Calm Discipline meets Quiet Fury *Planning for the Future *Means to an End *Finding that which is Needed *Igniting Sparks Dragonforce arc Part I *Foreign Trip *Lost amidst Splendor *Escaping Splendor *Winds of Freedom *Gears laid in Motion *Escalating Tensions! Shūhen's Return *Beating the Blues *Through the fire and Flames *Another Side, Another Story Dragonforce arc Part II *Saying Farewell *In too Deep *Machinations of an Informer *Annoying things Walls *Eventual Breakthrough *Reunion and Ambition Soul Society arc *A Fearful Hunt Interquel Chapters *Graduation and the Future *Learning the Trade *Mystery of the Emblem *Action amidst Uncertainty *Skirmish in Junrinan *Adding to the Problems *Countermeasures *Locating Traitors *Hitting Snags *Answers to Questions Asked *Quick Evaluations *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings *Looking Ahead Restoration arc *Meeting old Friends *Hatching Schemes and Catching Up *Shifting Loyalties *Informal Meetings Ending a War arc *Dealing with Loose Ends *Final Loose End: Dealing with Takahara Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. War on Two Fronts arc *Calm Before the Storm *Itazura Gets Started *Establishing the Blades *Pacifying the Shadowlands *War Upon the Sands (mentioned) *In Wars Wake Part V Equipment *'Power Restrictive Glove:' An heirloom of the Kori clan. Itazura has worn two gloves since his early training under Kusaka in order to utilize the Reīssen which makes it difficult for him to utilize his spiritual power. Should he remove the gloves he can more easily access his spiritual power, which has become all the more potent due to his habit of forcefully restricting its flow. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Ritoruitachi (リトルイタチ, Little Weasel). Upon inspection of the hilt and lack of a hand guard, one would think that Ritoruitachi is a simple (直刀, straight sword) instead of the formal katana, though this is not the case. The blade bends into a delicate curve at the top in the traditional katana style and a decorative U-shape provides a small guard. The hilt is completely black save for white bilateral line which runs up the middle and a second and third which runs along the top and bottom respectively. The blades outside edge is also white while the inside is black. *' :' Itazura's Zanpakutō is released through the command "Ferret it Out" (これを探し出す, Koreo Sagashidasu). When unleashed Ritoruitachi dissolves into a form of white liquid that suffuses to Itazura's being, grafting itself primarily to his left arm in the form of bladed-claws. In addition to these claws Itazura's clothing is replaced with a white cowl-like raiment that appears similar to a Captain's white haori, with a series of frayed ends and a bladed portion at his back, with an eye engraved in the middle. :Shikai Special Ability: Itazura's Zanpakutō affords him two very simple innate abilities in addition to the Reīssen. The first is an enhancement to his base speed and reflexes, which enables him to move even faster than he could before, to the point he could outrun Takahara's long-range Shikai attacks. The second, and most deadly, is the enhanced cutting power of Itazura's Zanpakutō. Itazura has claimed that Ritoruitachi can cut through anything; so far he has demonstrated cutting through spiritually-hardened steel doors and active Kidō restraints with casual effort on his part. :*'Enhanced Reīssen:' not yet revealed. *' :' Kikiritoruitachi (毀棄リトルイタチ, Destroying Little Weasel). Itazura's Bankai is considered completely out of the ordinary for a Shinigami, for it is predominately worn, affording him far greater enhancements to his physical and spiritual strength than a traditional Bankai. Appearance-wise Kikiritoruitachi is identical to its Shikai form. The only additives come in the form of a metal Hollow-like mask and a large double-bladed sword which forms in his left arm from the same white liquid which forms his Shikai outfit. :Bankai Special Ability: Although its primary power is unknown at this time, Itazura was capable of producing a vast explosion upon clashing with Takahara's Tsuinkai. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' Itazura, despite being grievously injured and worn-out from his battle with Takahara, managed to maintain his Bankai form even after he lost the strength to stand. Alternate world counterpart Itazura had a counterpart in Nanashi's World. According to Nanashi he wasn't as much of a block-head as the primary world version. Major Battles *Itazura vs. Rosa: Itazura was knocked unconscious and Rosa departed without killing him. *Itazura & Mariko vs. Raiden's Brother: Itazura flew into a rage and killed his opponent, who'd injured Mariko. *Itazura vs. Furin Yamaki: Itazura injured his opponent and then inadvertently killed him with a point-blank Rei Furashuu. *Fujimoto & Itazura vs. One-hundred Shinigami: Itazura was fatally injured by Yasuhiro, and Fujimoto put the group to the sword with his Bankai. Fujimoto administered drastic first-aid and Itazura managed to survive. Behind the Scenes When debuted, Itazura will be considered a Hanataro-class character, both in skills and basic knowledge, though the latter only truly prevails itself when Part II ends and Part III begins, as I view Soul Society as his backyard - meaning he knows it quite well. The authors intention is to build him from the ground up completely, adding to his power, personality and appearance as he grows and matures; oftentimes slowly so as to focus on plot and individual details as opposed to constant battling. He was originally meant to make his debut during Part III, though I decided to establish his character before that during Part II. He plays a role during the plot of the Soul Society arc tracking the former lieutenant of the 11th Division alongside Izaya Masaharu, role-played by good ol' Razo. I then decided to expand upon his character before that as well, giving insight into the lives of his family as well, to help give some back-story to the Soul Society arc as well. Trivia *Itazura's appearance is based on a mixture of Haine Rammsteiner from the series, Dogs: Bullets & Carnage, and Allen Walker, from the series D-Grey Man. I'd like to take this opportunity and thank Kazeyo of the Naruto Fanon Wiki for introducing me to the Dogs: Bullets & Carnage series. *Itazura's firearms are named for two weapons used by Vincent Valentine in the Final Fantasy series. *The picture illustrating Itazura's Konkyū (魂球, "Soul Sphere") was edited by Sei. All credit to him. Gallery File:Itazura and Mariko 1.jpg|Itazura and his sister, Mariko. File:Itazura and Mirako 2.jpg|Itazura and his sister are fiercely protective of one another and operate quite well together in a team. File:Kain_and_Zure_Part_II.jpg|Kain and Itazura as young men, shortly after they first met. File:Kain_and_Zura_Part_III.jpg|Kain and Itazura slightly older, and still good friends. File:Itazura_and_Tomoko.jpg|Itazura and Tomoko: Ever heard the story of the Princess and the Rogue? Sometimes that applies here. File:Unlikely_allies._Zura,_Mariko_and_Kain.png|The most unlikely of allies: A brother sister combo mixed with the cold calculating mind of a killer. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Kori Clan Category:Eleventh Division